Edain of Aman
by Lucy913
Summary: A casual Saturday night for two sisters soon becomes a blind and unwanted dive into a time where Immortal, powerful beings existed, a time where chaos and peace were in fact beings that battled visibly, where your mortality was to define who and what you could be. Awakening upon a fair, beautiful land of everlasting green and silver glass isn't exactly a casual Saturday. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Hello to any passing readers! Thank you for stopping by, this is the first chapter for my Fanfic 'Edain of Aman' established within the wonderful book 'Silmarillion'. Although i have not read the 'Silmarillion' personally, I've heard great things about it, and have researched the history and vast information within the novel written by J.R.R Tolkien. I'm a fan of his work, having read 'Lord of the rings' and watched Peter Jackson's movies. This is just a warning that i'm not an expert and probably never will be, even with his other works such as Lord of the rings haha So, if there is anything wrong or completely inaccurate in this fanfic, please don't hesitate to tell me either in a review or PM! I would love to hear your thoughts on this fanfic so far! I'm really excited to start this story because of all the amazing history and culture in the novels written and created by Tolkien, I've also been nervous to upload my first chapter as like said before, the Silmarillion isn't something i'm entirely familiar with haha. Nonetheless, i hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Also, this fanfic is rated M because of swearing, and perhaps other Mature themes.

* * *

 _ **SHORES OF ELDAMAR**_

'This is actually … pretty?'

'You're kidding right!? This isn't the best time to start fucking around!'

June yells rather loudly, kicking sand beneath her. My ears feeling slightly deprived of sound and sense, from her extreme shouting and swearing. The sand so soft yet grainy under my bare feet, the tiniest shards of rock massaging in between my toes ... in a peaceful way. My eyes grazing the scenery that surrounds us, large … unnaturally large and tall mountains towering behind us, with a vast ocean just ahead. No sun to be seen, only a cool breeze and a couple of clouds to decorate the clear, blue sky.

'Where do you think we are?' I question calmly, attempting to hide my excitement that seems to anger June more. Her bright turquoise hair bouncing around as she jumps and slams her feet in the ground, and in my opinion appearing like someone trying to kill a spider … and failing horribly at it.

'I don't know, maybe in wonderland? Or hmm maybe even a beach, that someone just ditched us at after drugging us and doing who knows what- What do you think May?!' The seriousness and truth in her words, now starting to awaken something in me. We're at a beach … we were at our shared apartment …. And now we're at a beach. Holy shit, we've been kidnapped. June's eyes start to widen before glaring at me profusely, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

'That's what I thought.' She says finally before walking off to the rushing waves that rock against the sea shore.

'Well, it would help if we could find out where we are. Look at those mountains June! Look! There's no people, or buildings to be seen for miles, no boats or anything. We're still in our pajamas, I don't remember going to sleep, or being awake either … this isn't normal…'

'No shit this isn't normal, and I don't think we'll be finding out anytime soon!' Her dark brown eyes, now leaking with tears, forcing me to stride over to where she stands, wrapping my arms around her, she sobs into my hair.

'We'll get out of here, we'll get back home. Trust me June, we'll be fine … if we both calm down and stay focused. That sounded cliché didn't it?' Her sobs now mixed with laughter, inducing me to join her.

'I guess it is kind of pretty though … why is the sun not out?'

'It's weird, isn't it? And can you see that? Stars, really faint but visible. Can you remember what happened, all I can think back to was us watching that movie at home. Nothing unusual happened, no creepy people right?' Her laughter blending with hiccups, concludes my terrible memory, along with her shaking head as she plops herself onto the comfortable sand. My knees bending, allowing me to sit beside her. My vision filled with a stunning painting of the sea and nothing else, just the sound of subtle waves and birds squawking somewhere, the scent of salt and fresh air … the touch of a cold wind on the horizon. Surface of water a deep blue, contrasting with tints of moss green highlights and white froth.

'We were watching a soap opera, and there were no creepy people. You were sitting at the table reading and I was studying for my upcoming English exam. What if we don't ever get home? Our parents, they will think we—'

'Don't say that June, this won't last long. Who knows? Maybe your constant practice of Astral Projection finally paid off?' Another chuckle falls from her lips, her normally bronzed skin now rosy from crying. My older sister, who I have looked up to my whole life, a crumbling mess. Nose running, eyes watering and red blots and spots adorn her feminine face.

A long quiet silence begins. The air and environment cold and ice, my body instantly cuddling into June's side, as we look out to the foreign sea. Sometimes the silence is broken by a wave, a sniffle or a bird. But nothing destroys the solemn silence completely, the silence we have found ourselves in is everlasting. **THUMP THUMP** The vibrations in the ground, slapping me out a trance, the shudders moving through me. June's eyes wide, her breath heavy on my face.

'What's that?' June asks with a violently trembling voice, grasping onto my bare arm. My heart pounds with no rhythm against my chest. The ground quivers, beneath an echo of clicks and clacks, similar to the sound of a horse galloping. The neighs and wheezes of a dozen stallions loudening behind us, causing both me and June to stand swiftly with a fear neither I or her have ever experienced.

Just ahead, many tall and proud horses racing in our direction come into view. It wouldn't be alarming as it was, if it weren't for the riders that sat upon those horses. Their flowing hair, swimming behind them, abiding by the laws of gravity. Their clothes … no, their armour, glistening below an unknown source of light. Swords and spears, bows and arrows ready and prepared to kill an army. One man stands out most, people behind him carrying banners with an unfamiliar insignia and pattern. The man with a smug smile appearing as they reach closer to our position, my legs at the peak of giving out on me as June finally let's go, moving closer and closer to the shoreline.

My heart throbbing with a pain so strange and powerful, his hair shiny and healthy as it slithers over his golden armour, with blood red clothe attached and hanging delicately down his back and shoulder. My body paralyzed, as the horses abruptly halt just before me, the men staring down eerily in my direction, with smiles and humored expressions. They aren't - they don't appear welcoming or warm.

'Good morning.' The leading man speaks kindly, with a chuckle. My mouth agape, at his inhumanly perfected face, and smile. How can someone so youthful and pretty in appearance be so threatening. His ears sticking out like a sore thumb, a point not a curve. What the hell?

'May I ask what you are doing here?' He questions with a tinge of amusement, many chuckling and murmuring. My throat tightening, but I know I have to say something.

'Where is here and who are you?' His face seeming to contort into an offended style, before transitioning into a irritable one just as quickly.

'How dare you!' One man shouts, sending a shiver down my spine, my eyes widening in confusion. My feet bringing me further away from them.

'He is your prince!' Another yell in pride. Rotating rapidly to see where June is, I am faced with an empty beach. Tears breach my sight, at the anxiety of losing June and my own mind. The horses and men still watching me with anger and insult. My hand reaching out to my hair, pulling it to the side, filled with nervousness from the lack of words in my thoughts. And at that moment, gasps of shock deafen me, the so-called prince's mouth open with nothing to say.

'Look at her ear!'

'What is she!'

'She is not of our kind!'

'Where do you hail from!' The prince asks with determination, jumping off his saddle and stomping towards me with meaning. His large hand gripping my arm tightly, pulling me closer. The other, touching my ear in awe, his eyes searching my face in something I don't understand or comprehend. His arched eye brows furrowing, before something catches his eye.

'They are not women, they are creatures of the sea!' A man screeches in horror, as the Prince begins sprinting after something I can't see. I stand in front of the rest, vulnerable and naïve to them, their staring and observing intense and frightening. Sneaking backwards, gandering over the men who are split into those glaring at me, and those glaring off to the distance, in the direction the ... prince went. Conflicted between running for the sea, and finding June. My mind telling me to run, my heart telling me to stay ...

A yelp pierces my ears, causing me to stumble on frigid feet. Tears tickling my skin, as I distinguish June in the arms of the man, wriggling like mad. The squeals and cries almost as horrifying as the situation we are in, both his arms wrapped around her waist. Her legs kicking and arms flailing. No, God let her go!

'Stop! Leave her alone! We didn't do anything! We're lost! Help us!' I roar, voice cracking and breaking from the thundering of my voice. Never have I ever yelled so loud in my life. Everyone going silent, no words or whispers of wind, the prince dropping June with a sputter of chaotic sand, bitterness and annoyance now written on his face. Her hair wet, clothes a disarray as she crawls through the grainy substance, directly to my legs. Her fingers clawing at my skin, leaving scratches and marks from her long nails.

'What are you!' The prince croaks, standing with his hand at his swords hilt. Bewilderment, unease and frustration all seem to incorporate on his face.

'We're just people! We don't know where we are, or how we got here! Please help us! We're not going to hurt anyone!' His light eyes gliding from us, to the men on saddles, who seem to be waiting for his orders. My heart and soul praying for this to be over. None of this can be real!

'You are upon the land Eldamar. Now that you know where you are, tell me why you are here!' His tone stern yet less angered, face suddenly clear of any emotion as he strolls nearer to us. The sound of his voice, thick with some kind of accent, almost like it is difficult to understand, now that I think about it.

'Thank you … for telling me, but I still don't know how we got here. I didn't know there was a place called Eldamar … is it a state?' His eyes questioning my every word and move, his ears even appear to be twitching. What is he?

'No, 'tis a realm. Do you know whom you are speaking to?'

'A prince?' I answer nervously, his eyes squinting down at us as he positions himself an inch before me. His height immeasurably tall, hair with a glint of red under the peculiar light. Swallowing a gulp of saliva, I grasp my hands into fists, unsure of what to do. His scent of sweetness, and honey dew. He smells rather nice, not that his overall presence is nice. Intimidating would be the appropriate word to describe him.

'I shall take you to my Grandfather, for I do not know what to do with either of you. I do not trust that you tell the truth. You are not of the Noldor, that is certain.' He says slowly, whilst touching the tip of my ear once more, examining it, like he'll never see it again. My breath hitching in my throat as he takes my hair into his large hand, before letting go of it shortly and glaring down at June.

'The girl with the strange hair shall ride with me!' He orders his men, gesturing for me to help June up. Her eyes peering up at me with rage, grabbing onto my hand she struggles yet manages to stand, appointing her piercing glare at the prince, who instructs her to follow him with a tsk. My wrist is taken by someone with similar eyes and features, his irises glowing and pale, skin creamy and porcelain like. He guides me towards his horse, who waits patiently. The animal's round, dark eyes patient and loyal, giving me some relief … for some odd reason. Now noticing that the man's armour is of different colour and pattern, blue and kind, my mind becomes confused and left with unanswered questions. I can't help but stare at the tall being. He studies me ... his lips adorned with a gloom. He soon taps his boot covered foot on the sand impatiently, expecting me to get on the horse myself. With a sigh, I close my eyes for a moment, before lending my bare foot to the stirrup, latching onto the seat, I pull with all my strength while releasing a heavy pant. With much effort, my backside manages to stay put on the saddle, the horse shaking his head in most likely embarrassment of my skills with said animals. In fact, I've never actually had to ride a horse before. Never thought i would have to, especially in a circumstance this serious and life threatening ...

Slight pressure becomes very much so acknowledgeable adjacent my back, a strange yet sincere warmth seeping deep into my skin like a woolen jumper. Turning to see what it is, I am blinded by someone's torso, the man. A cough (More like him clearing his throat) sounds through the awkward sight, provoking me to turn back quickly, all the while being flustered, distressed and scared. This is a dream, there are men with pointy ears. Like an elf, but taller and bigger in frame … and with long, flourishing hair and bright eyes, and a well-proportioned face. They have their own prince … it has to be a dream. There is nothing else to it. It's the only thing that makes sense. My sister isn't really with me, none of these men are, and this island place isn't real. I'm lucid dreaming, so any moment now, I'll wake up. The man behind me, taking the reins in his hand, instructs his horse to follow the prince, who sits upon his chestnut horse, with June sitting in front, rather uncomfortably. Any moment now …

All on cue, the beasts begin galloping in sync, the hooves creating quite lovely sounds and motions against the supple sand, allowing me to relax and calm myself. It's just a dream, it will all be okay. Soon, feeling as if I'm drifting off to sleep, or hopefully drifting awake, my eyes close and the sounds die out with all my senses.

* * *

'May! You see that! I got skill!' His voice young and free, his hazel eyes shining under the rising sun. Gus … His laughter contagious as he rolls away from me, running like a maniac.

The thin layer of grass biting into me, my legs and feet itching uncontrollably as I lay amidst the lone park. Gus disappearing and reappearing, throughout the layout of flora and long grass, his black hair tied into a bun, as he sprints with his football, dodging invisible people and kicking the ball into an unseen goal. It all appears normal to me, but it isn't, it could be, if only ...

Sitting up right, the sky becomes darker, no stars or moon come to the rescue. Gus continuing to kick his ball around, ignoring the anomaly right in front of him. A cold and cruel sensation rushes over me, as my eyes lose sight of everything but the grass I sit on and Gus' silhouette.

'Gus! Hey! August!' I shout with a broken voice … he still ignores me and the sky, the grass beginning to die beneath us, the smell of dead life thick in the air. The bright green strands of silk, transitioning into a dirty brown, that leaks with an oil of thick muck. A black tar substance. The stench overwhelming and disgusting, bringing bile to my throat.

'August! I'm scared!' I continue to scream at him, tears pooling in my vision, as he runs further from me. My body paralyzed as I watch him fade into the darkness. He's gone, nowhere to be seen. Lost forever. The substance dribbling all around me, it's touch grotesque and sticky, as it finds its way onto my skin.

With all the power I can attain, my limbs start kicking and punching, body attempting to pull itself up, but nothing happens. My every movement accounting to nothing, I'm paralyzed, sinking into darkness.

'Help! Someone Help!' Screeching at the top of my lungs, no light to help me see or find a way out. Fear, the fear is paralyzing!

' **PLEASE! SOMEONE!** ' I wail, drowning in the ocean of black sludge, I can taste it on my tongue, feel it in my veins. Burning and stinging every part it touches. My impaired eyes shutting tightly, as a last defense to the shadows of a ghost playing in charcoal blood.

'Wake up.' A girl whispers in my ear, a tingling, tickle hanging about my ear, as if someone was actually whispering to me. The feeling catching my attention, any concentration i have left is now focused on listening to her voice.

'Wake up May, please wake up.' June whispers constantly, nagging me to do something I know I can't. All I want in the whole world is to wake up, to wake up safe in my bed.

'Wake up May, I need you to wake up. They're waiting.'

And at that moment a blinding light hits me, it hits me with force! The wind taken out of me on impact. A diverse array of glowing specks of light, stars form, conjure, melting away the thick liquid of blackness. My mind throbbing with an odd pattern, rhythm and melody. The light is in me, in my mind ...

'Wake up May …' June, her words not a figment of my imagination, but real ... Hints of others alive and real, peaking in the background, the singing of their words increase in frequency. Their accents thick and graceful, but understandable. A welcome compassion of warmth, cuddling into me. Opening my eyes, I see a world of beauty. Walls of pure white, glistering under a humid light, an orange glow burning with energy. The surface of the ground, cast with a diamond hue, smooth like crystal underneath my hands.

June's bright blue hair, long and wavy. Reaching the tip of my nose, tickling my skin, as I stare up at her smiling face. Her brown eyes wide with relief. Her finger moving my own lone strand of brown hair, further from my eyes. I'm safe ... she's here with me.

'Where are we?' I breath unevenly, lifting my head to see a man upon a throne. Watching me intensely, his luminous eyes staring deep into my soul … hair darker than a shadow, melding its way down like a waterfall. Adorned with jewels and silver, and a robe of glittering crystals. His skin dark, yet filled with color.

'You are within the tower Mindon Eldaliéva, among the company of I, Finwe the High King of the Noldor, and my Kin.' He speaks, kindly enough, but with passion and need for respect. High king … they have a King as well. And this seems to be all real.

'Oh … umm thank you.' I say without thinking, burning furiously at the gasps heard throughout the tower, or at least the bottom of the tower. It looks like there is a bright light at the very top, above us very high up. June, instantly stands before me, helping me up. Not only sat a King, for there was a beautiful woman with unbelievably pale hair, her eyes gleaming with warmth as she was seated with a small smile, peering at us both with patience. Beside Finwe, stood three men. The closest to him, the tallest of them, had similar hair and features to Finwe … his brother? He was dressed in crimson red garbs, and wore a very uninterested yet demanding quality about him. The next man, adorned with a gown of cornflower blue and the tiniest form of a smile, taking much interest in us, was positioned closest towards the man of the far left, who had a charitable and considerate aura about him, his silk blonde hair shone under the new and weirdly stunning light, his dressing of pastel. They all stared, particularly with an unknown expectation. What am I supposed to do? My bones and muscles becoming tight and frigid. Why won't they stop looking.

'Bow, May, bow.' June whispers in my ear, her breath jaggedly hitting my face. Before I can even prevent myself from acting without thought, I am performing an off-putting curtsy, causing June to hold within an unwanted laugh. A snort sprouting from her nose, but she quickly plays it off and stands straighter than she has ever stood before. What happened while I was unconscious, that horrible dream? Was it a dream? Is this a dream? Why does June seem so placid and tranquil after all that happened?

A smirk appears on the tallest man's face, glowering me down all at once. How does someone actually look that amused and pissed at the exact same moment? What do they think I did?

'Now then. Thy respect shall need improvement. Nonetheless, we have been waiting a time for you to wake, your sister … June has told us much already. You both have no notion to how your whereabouts came to be here?' He questions with a raised eyebrow, almost like he can't believe it himself. Not surprising … in any shape or form.

'Yes, we don't know how we got here …' June answers with an overly emphasized bow and nod.

'How can that be? Are you brainless, or hmm, perhaps you will say you are forgetful.' The pissed off man speaks sarcastically. June letting a growl escape her clenched teeth, giving off her best glare, the one she gives me if I do something that aches her …. Which in fact happens a lot.

'My son, please, not now,' Finwe speaks with displeasure at his … son? How is that possible? My mind racing through many theories. They continue to exchange words with June, as I daze with my mouth agape … thinking. Attempting to grasp a concept. They aren't ordinary men, obviously that much is certain, but maybe there is more. Not just pointed ears, good eye sight and looks, including admirably large height spans, and spectacular craftsmanship. Are they … immortal?

'What are you? None of you are human?' My tone respectful, but notably not enough, for another explosion of gasps activate. My feet bringing me closer to the King who appears confused, yet unafraid, as I walk towards him without worry. His son with a ready hand on his blade.

'Me, and June are human. We don't have pointed ears, see?' I state plainly, relieving hair from my ear. His eyes focused on it, with a shadow of surprise and significance glazing his strong structured face. 'We are shorter than you all, even the women,' I say, peering quickly at the group of people that stand in a circle, watching us with mystery. Their gowns and garbs just as beautiful, however not as brazen. 'And … we don't live as long, from what I can tell, you don't age normally? Your son, Feanor, you could be considered brothers. All of you appear around the same age.'

I continue on my speech, gawking at everyone who watches me, anyone I can watch in return. The architecture is impossibly, impossible to comprehend, there are markings of unreadable and unfamiliar languages scratched within walls and columns throughout the hall. I don't think we are in another country or state, I think we've been transported somehow into another world, because as crazy as it sounds, it's the only thing that makes any sense to me right now. It is so eerily strange to believe such an impossible concept with no reluctance or doubt.

'You are of the foretold Edain, it is clear now. Ilúvatar has brought them forth as a gift!' Finwe now on his two feet, praises out to the crowd. The people, awing in conclusion. Edain? What?

'Well … who-what are you?' June asks the question I would have asked, if she wasn't so quick to speak. Finwe with a large smile across his face, waltzes to her side, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

'We are the Eldar, the first born of Ilúvatar, your friend, your cousin.' He speaks proudly, before offering me a look of pride.

'My sons, come forth! Greet your friends with welcome arms and kind hearts. Feanor, Fingolfin and Finarfin, meet the first two Edain to interact with our people. The House of Finwe, the Noldorin Elves, will be known as the first to befriend the new and second race!' The … Eldar, now cheering with him, while some stood unsure, giving us looks of doubt, yet mostly the mass was conveying joy for our arrival, sending chills of uncertainty. Whatever is happening, we should play along, get people on our good side. Well, that's if we're here long enough for that to happen, June definitely won't want to stay long, not if she can help it ... she has an English exam to do.

'No, we shall not give them that amount of trust, they have not earned it! They are guests Father, not family. We do not know why they are here, or if they are what they say they are …' Feanor pleads desperately with his Dad-Father, while glancing over to us every few words. Finwe seems to think and perceive his son's words, I guess that is a valid reason on their behalf. What more can we do to make them trust us, we still need their help and if we're going to attain that, trust is the main priority.

'I do not agree, so far they have not threatened us or our people. They seem harmless enough, I doubt they are lying. What would you have them do to earn our trust, Feanor?' Fingolfin, asks sharply and not in any way sincere. His eyes squinting at his brother, who frowns in return.

'My eldest son and your eldest son found them on the shores of Eldamar, so they should decide.' He answers with smugness, similar to the man who found us, the one with the red hair …

'Good idea, perhaps we should ask for Maedhros' and Fingon's opinion on this fickle matter at hand?' Finarfin suggests, with a sedative and soft tone, bringing down the tension among everyone. All stand ready and guarded, even worried? My mind attempts to process what is going on, who is who, but I am distracted by people speaking words of admiration and adoration, the formal greetings for a prince ... Turning to June, I see her eyes wide, and hands in fists.

'My dear grandchildren, what would you have done?' A new voice speaks up, the woman from the throne. Her silk gown, flowing behind her, jewels upon jewels and fabrics upon fabrics melting upon the sparkling floor. Seeing her stand, only forges awareness of how inhuman they all are. How they practically glide across the floor, float and move. Their height too tall, but there is only one who is so tall, that my neck must shift upwards. There, he stands never taking his eyes off June, a smirk upon his face swiftly leaving to become emotionless once again. June adjusting her footing, before studying the ground in great detail, blushing. What did he do to her? What did they do?

The man stood next to him, only appoints his attention to his Grandmother … his dark hair braided with plates of gold woven within them, like magic. They look similar in appearance, although the hair and height difference helps in defining who is who. The tallest, with his hands clasped behind his back, has his hair down, the thickness and waves of it like the ocean we saw when we first awoke here. His hair, red … almost, like chestnuts and garnets blended into a metal, for his hair shines ever so brightly. Both princes, with clear perfected skin, and well-formed bodies. Just like how I saw them at the beach, but now all is much more visible and keen. They're warriors of some kind?

'Whatever you would suggest, I do not believe we have the authority to make such decisions.' Fingon coveys with a monotonous chant, although not completely kept from emotion, a tinge of respect, co-operation and a smile can go a long way.

Finwe and his wife nod their head in agreement, however Fingolfin and Feanor seem to hesitate, maybe even agreeing with each other on a thought.

'No, you both have been given such permission, this is your choice … and yours alone.' Feanor declares, with an approving signal from Fingolfin.

'Thank you, Father, Uncle,' Maedhros expresses with kindness, and a comforting regard. He faces his cousin in question, they both look as if they are communicating with their mind, but it suddenly hits me. They must have already talked of us … they already have a plan and they are just testing if they are both ready to clarify and share such plans. Or, I have lost my mind and none of this is really happening anyway ...

'We found them scared and lost upon the shore, if we hadn't of found them … if we hadn't of found you, your chance of being helped and saved would have fatally decreased. We did not know whether you were a threat or risk to our lives, but we took you in with an open mind and heart. We may not have gave the warmest welcome, but it was for our peoples safety. You owe us that much, we will give you a choice just as we were given ours, you may serve and assist us as faithful servants, a helping hand if you will. However, we will not force anything upon you, it is up to you.' Maedhros speaks with a new compassion and politeness, that was yet to be heard. His attention nearly entirely directed at June, however I don't mind. Although, I'm not sure June will feel the same way.

'What say you?' Fingon inquires with a slight smile and nod of his head.

My eyes glaze over June who hasn't stopped staring at the ground, her eyes finally meeting mine, and with a smile she tilts her head down on me. Her eyes reaching Maedhros, and her smile conforms into something I don't understand, nor really desire to. Something that scares me. Still a smile, but something flickering over it. Her expression frightening somehow, what is she planning?

'We agree to your guidelines. You did in fact help us, so we'll help in return,' her hand moving down her arm, slowly and precise, my heart pounding louder. What is she doing?! ' … In fact, we would be more than happy.' Her head in the direction of the tallest, a smirk upon his face once more, as they both nod their heads pleased of our- her agreement. What has she done, what is she planning to do? I wish she would tell me these things! Or at least give a warning ...

'So, it shall be the be the end of this discussion?' Fingolfin now slightly apprehensive to the deal, whispers towards Feanor who now, even appears worried by the behavior of Maedhros … and June.

'Hmm … On one condition will I have for this agreement,' He pauses with a side glance directed at Fingolfin who listens anxiously, 'June shall serve Fingon,' June's face now distressed and showing concern, her head spinning to Feanor, before gazing down at me with disturbed eyes. What? Maedhros seeming to be especially disappointed, giving off a flaming stare just as his Father finishes speaking, 'And you, you shall serve my son.' He points and instructs me over to where the red-haired elf stands, with a piercing beam focused on me, and me only. Oh, you're kidding me. What'd I do! What did they do!

Still feeling his eyes on my head, as I notion beside him, I attempt to ignore him by only keeping my attention on the elves in front of us. Who smile and charm in amazement. The first Edain, now servants to two princes … great. What a fabulous Saturday night this has turned out to be …

'May, don't talk to him. I don't trust him.' June, speaks closely and quietly into my ear, but a flinch controls Maedhros' arm, causing it to tap mine. He heard, it is crystal clear upon his lips that are covered by his perfectly straight teeth. Biting with much force, he appoints another stare at me. Not my eyes, but just in my direction. He stares through me almost. Peeking at him, I don't let down my guard, his pale eyes wide with ferocity and annoyance. Keeping a straight face, letting no signs of intimidation or defeat, he lets go of his mission at intimidating me. He really doesn't like me for some reason, and for another unknown reason, he really likes June. Turning to see June a little more relaxed now, maybe still a little on edge, my body cools down and opens up to the crisp air coming from the wide, agape doors. The exit to the tower … What if I bolted? Would they take me as a threat, a traitor even? Even if I did make it, what would I do then? June would probably get the consequences, and then what? What was that dream? Why did it feel so real? Why are we here? What are the Edain? Who is Ilúvatar? I need to stay, I need to stay for June and answers.

'Now! My people! We shall celebrate this day as the day we befriended our cousins! We shall thank Ilúvatar for this gift of hope! We shall thank the Valar for this opportunity of friendship! We shall thank our right doings for such rewards! My sons, you may leave with your faithful servants, may you have an everlasting friendship.' Finwe proposes suddenly to all, particularly his two grandsons that seem more than eager to leave. Even Feanor grimaces at his own Fathers words, a matter of religion I'm guessing? Suppose it happens everywhere, even in other freaking planets and dimensions ... Just fantastic.

'Come, follow my lead.' Maedhros speaks quickly behind me, my legs going to work, however still managing to halt with minds of their own. My eyes finding June who stands before a crowd of people applauding and gawking at her hair, her eyes meeting mine with that look. A look she only gives at certain times, a look of despair and loss of courage. Only once have I ever seen it so clear, her brown doe eyes now the shade of a dark void, tanned skin losing color. Fingon standing by her side, with a hand on her shoulder. Comforting her from the attention, at least he is kind. She is in safe hands, and I hope I am too.

'Come.' I hear his voice command again, leaving me only one choice. I have to keep going. Turning to face him, I see his eyes watching me carefully now, for the first time, he is actually staring me in the eyes, although no sign of what he is thinking visible to my sight. It lasts for seconds on end, me not sure of what to say or do as he doesn't move. His eyes glancing back at June, who I can't see. Another tsk comes from his mouth as he spins to the front again, walking with purpose to the exit, made up of grand doors and columns of shimmering diamonds. Do what you have to do, that's how life is, and so I trail behind.

A strange and new light attacks us, the light so bright and illuminating. Pausing entirely, I can't help but gasp out loud, a whole city sat peacefully just before me, down tall and crystal steps are buildings and structures of glittering gems, sands and stone. How? There is no sun or any source of light strong enough to ignite the city with so much color and radiance.

'Tirion, the city upon Túna. The home of the Noldorin. Tis Beautiful is it not?' Maedhros says with pride, sensing my disbelief. The city certainly sits on something, but not a fancier pronunciation of tuna? More like a broad and everlasting hill of green, and to the East there are the impossibly large mountains we saw when we woke up here. My eyes greedily take in the view, before the immensely tall prince blocks it. His clothing all I can see, it's many layers of deep red silks and soft fabrics almost—almost enticing me to reach out and touch.

'It is, I didn't know there would be a city like this. Like civilization…' My eyes finally reaching his, instead meeting thick eyebrows furrowed deeply into his forehead, and lips contrived in a thin line.

'Sorry …' I say, quickly peering away. I don't even know why I said sorry, but he seemed frustrated with me again. Maybe I shouldn't speak at all.

'June is your sister, that much I could observe. Why is it she has such a stunning and rare color of hair … and you …' His statement causing everything to make sense to me. He likes June because of her hair color? Glaring up at him with squinting eyes, I attempt to interrogate him.

'Is that why she's so strange around you? Your appreciation of her isn't exactly subtle, why do you have to stare at her so slyly ... because of hair?' He seems to freeze, his glowing eyes wide open now, fuming down at me. My tone was in no way polite, but I'm over the way he speaks to me in such a condescending manner, and the way he looks at June. Prince of elves or no prince of elves, I'm not going to stand here and let it happen. If we were back in our own world, I would have said what I said much more nicely, but we aren't, so I'm not in the mood to take shit like usual.

'What is wrong with finding something beautiful! I am deserving of such beauty after the problems your arrival has caused, and that is what June is … now stop talking and follow me.' His blunt speech ironically rendering me speechless. Wow, he is a spoilt elvish prince, or a shallow elvish prince, maybe a mix of both, at least he thinks highly of June. His continuous sighs loudening as he strides down the stairs, gesturing me to follow him once again.

Well … this Saturday could have been better … but it definitely could have been worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with chapter 2 'Peace and Chaos'! As you might have noticed, all my stories are on hiatus, but ... for this story, I've decided to continue it, however, at a slower pace. So, I apologize for the slow updates, but I've been taking it a bit easy lately when it comes to fanfiction.**

 **Also, this chapter is a little shorter, really sorry about that but it's for a couple reasons. One, just to sort of introduce two of the characters properly to each other and Two, because school is crazy haha I'm really sorry about that, I will try my best to really do some juicy and long chapters due to the long waits in between chapters.**

 **I would like to thank maniah and xSiriuslyPadFoot for reviewing my first chapter! It means so much to me, and I really hope you enjoy this short chapter. And thank you so much Tibblets for following my story, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Again thank you to anyone who reads this! I hope everyone has a good morning/day/night! Thank you!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 PEACE & CHAOS **

May sat quietly and patiently, perched upon a stone bench placed within the high walls of sand and diamond. The archways and columns were still impossibly beautiful, the engravings on the stone too distinct and fine. Maedhros had left her to speak with a ma-Eldar man with strikingly blonde and gleaming hair. His gown just as extravagant. May could only sigh watching the two beings whisper words back and forth. She felt calm, at peace.

The walk to the structure was long but lovely in a way, the waves of refreshing air passed through the high mountains and into the bustling city. She couldn't count the amount of tall and graceful people they passed on the trail to their destination. She soon took to staring out the entrance of the glistening walls, to see the shining light, it's rays hitting her skin with warmth much like the sun. But it was no sun …

May's brown eyes crinkled, her lips thin and back slouched over as she watched the light grow and dim over time, and she thought of him, not knowing why but she did, and it pained her deeply.

'Are you alright?' A surprising question he asked with an even more surprising tone of voice. May nodded her head with no sound, as she peeked up to see Maedhros with a genuinely worried expression, quickly converting into a blank façade. Her eyes searched his face, as he abruptly spun from her, staring out into the same direction she once was. 'We shall continue onwards, you will be sleeping in the guest quarters …' He spoke softly, adjusting his delicate sleeves, as May observed the Man with blonde hair nod and smile at her, sauntering casually further from them both. Maedhros could sense her curiosity and with a subtle smile, sneakily hiding it from May as she rose to her feet, gestured to the corridor the golden-haired man disappeared through.

'Finrod, my cousin. He is of the House of Finarfin. He is incredibly wise, just like his Father, my Uncle.' May couldn't keep a genuine smile from forming, he was finally being nice to her, and it was interesting to learn more about these beings. But she didn't want to get used to It, this was temporary. _I'm not going to let this be normal, this is just a dream..._ Her mind and heart in conflict once again. He coughed with purpose, slightly unsettled by her transition from tranquility to uncertainty. That same cough bringing her eyes to his, he oddly liked it when she did that … gave a sense of what she was thinking, planning even.

'Are you ready? I apologize for causing a wait, Finrod and I were due to have this conversation…' He communicated with no thought, whilst they both broke the silence, walking side by side. the change in his treatment towards her startling but appreciated, May began to have a feeling Finrod was the reason. _Maybe he stuck up for her? He might have told Maedhros that it's not polite to scowl at guests … or maybe it was all a front anyway, to impress someone, maybe … just maybe people who're up in the social hierarchy need to keep up a false image. No matter what world you're in._

No matter what he actually thought of her, she watched him with no anxiety, she felt strangely more comfortable with Maedhros as they followed a stone path from the building, back into the forever existing flowers and plants growing from sand and dirt. He could feel it too, especially her observant eyes, a smirk spreading on his lips, as he easily remembered the way to the guest quarters.

'Maedhros, … where's June? Is she going to be sleeping in the guest quarters?' She asked with nervousness, catching his attention, as she peered up at him with those large eyes of hers …

They both came to a halt, elves paying attention quietly as they roamed nearby to them, May got the feeling they were in a public park of some sort … water fountains created beautiful sounds, the tickling of water, birds twittering, exotic lilts in far off conversations. She appeared irregular amongst the crowd of tall people, and very underdressed.

'I cannot tell you that, I do not know. I am certain she is safe however, there is no need to grow anxious.' He uttered silently, deep down understanding why she would be scared, he has siblings, many of them and he would feel the same if he were in her shoes … or bare feet. But, however much he tried to forget his burst of longing and desire to know June, it only made it worse, he felt a small yet painful fire burning his chest, anger perhaps? He was after all the first son of Feanor, no matter how level-headed he was compared to him. He was frustrated with himself, he was drawn to the blue-haired girl, she was different … a charming different. He felt a peaceful air from the girl, as if she was a beacon of serenity, harmony and good heartedness, even though she physically exhibited complete opposite traits. And as he glared down at May, who in return was unaware of his eyes on her, he felt more anger. He saw similarities between her and June, yet major differences, although her outer exterior mostly conveyed what he felt with June, the calmness, and patience, he felt a certain doom. Tragedy, unpredictable motives and chaos …

This was not normal, and that is why he treated her as exactly that at first. He would never admit it to anyone, but May frightened him, maybe not directly, but at times he felt uneasy, and he felt guilt because of it. She seemed kind and compassionate with her warm smile and innocent eyes, as she greeted a small child sprinting towards her, possessing a flower.

'Oh … It's very pretty, thank you. Why would you give them to me?' She chuckled, forgetting the strangeness and weird circumstances she and her sister had found themselves in, kneeling down to the little girl with glittering gray eyes and black hair. The small hand reaching out to her, with a single flower similar to a white lilac. Innocence and humility, May grinned at the thought, for the little girl smiling ear to ear, was the clearest representation of such.

'My mother said to give it to you, you're our guest, sent by Ilúvatar himself.' She voiced with a raise of both eyebrows, smiling mischievously, bowing swiftly to the Prince and running back to a woman sitting quietly on top a boulder, creating floral crowns with nimble fingers. Her hair and eyes similar to the child. May squinted her own at the sight, all with a thankful smile as the Mother nodded her head smirking. She held the plant in hand, the delicate petals soft, she was entranced with the idea of receiving gifts from people just for being a guest, a human. _Ilúvatar?_ And that is when she spun swiftly, her eyes watching Maedhros as he smiled at the flower.

'Who is Ilúvatar?' She questioned, the air growing thick around them. His aura glowing vivid and brighter at her question, intriguing her more so. The atmosphere surrounding nearly all the beings was with radiance and gleam.

'Hmm, you really do not know do you? … He is our creator. Eru, is the creator of the Ainur, the Valar who created the earth we stand on. He is the most powerful being, our Father. The Father of all.' He delivered calmly, his accent strangely unmistakable, the otherworldliness of him distinct. Boots pivoting, so his body could face the path they were planning to take, May moved her head in approval, gesturing for him to lead.

Brown eyes observing and studying all, the flora and fauna. There were birds, large masses of birds. their twittering and chirping itching her lips to smile. She couldn't determine what type or if they were even the same as earth birds. So far everything besides the architecture and people seemed human enough. She rationed her breaths and thoughts, the former an even pace, however, the latter far from paced at all. _Eru Ilúvatar, a god or … the god. The valar, gods as well? There is a god? Or many gods? Is there a Heaven? Is he there? Are these people connected to something beyond humans?_

Maedhros felt, sensed her heightened breaths, she was almost stumbling on her own two feet. She was growing nervous after he answered her question, her odd question. The girl shuffled clumsily behind him like she was trapped in her own mind. He couldn't help but halt completely, they were just a few meters from the guest rooms.

A loud thump was the outcome as she tumbled right into his chest, relieving a sharp gasp of surprise and shock. The concrete haze of blindness leaving her eyes, her small lips tightly shut.

'Sorry … are we here?'

'Yes, this is where you shall be staying. I trust this will be comfortable and to your liking. There will be appropriate attire for you to change into if you would like …' There was a short silence, as she took in his words, only for him to clear his throat, and place a hand on her shoulder. He stooped his head down to her vision, 'Are you feeling alright?'

She physically shivered when his words reached her skin, his beautiful eyes staring into her. Reading her thoughts and feelings, he was beautiful …

The world around her pausing with time, a gush of wind directing her to the warm light in the far west. _Are you alright? Am I alright? No, no I'm not._

'Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you Maedhros, so ... do I just go in?' He laughed with squinting eyes at her question, she instantly felt drawn to his laughter. Similar to giggles, it made him appear human. And she liked it, she watched with curiosity and care as he scratched his face with a soft chuckle. Fixing and adjusting his intricate garbs, he gifted her an amiable smile.

'Yes, you may go in.' The sound of may reminding her, she never told him or anyone her name. The fact deterring her goal, muscles stiff and eyes reaching the sand walls.

Bewildered, he crossed his arms with a smug grin as she stood like a stump, alert to the building ahead, columns adorned with carvings of stunning elven women, and whimsical patterns. Men, women, and children strolling peacefully dispensing laughter and giggles, mindless chatter and secret whispers.

'My name is May … call me May.' She stated kindly, tarrying past him and onto the stone path leading into the quarters.

May, the girl with overly large eyes, extremely small lips, and a chaotic mind. He watched her attentively, simpering as she awkwardly trotted through crowds of his people, disappearing altogether in a matter of seconds. He discovered something today, he liked strange and odd, he liked different and abnormal.

He liked these two edain, and he especially liked May and the disarray that seemed to follow her.


End file.
